Finding Love
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Zell goes to Balamb with hopes that Seifer and him can be friends again, his hopes are soon crushed but he's not about to give up. Yaoi! Sequel Childhood Friends :Finished:
1. New Friends

**Chapter ****I**

Zell looked around. He sighed and grabbed his bag, it was his first day at Balamb Garden. And all he could think about was meeting Seifer. He wondered if the blonde had new friends and was still an asshole.

"Look out!"

Zell turned around, letting out a yelp when someone bumped into him, making him fall over. He tried to sit up, unable to move his legs with the person lying on him.

Rin looked at the boy underneath him and blushed, sitting up. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head, looking at the blonde who was underneath him. "Uh...new?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah, new."

Rin grinned. "Me too." He said and got up. He held out his hand for Zell and helped him up. "I'm Rin Acheron." The raven haired boy smiled, holding out his hand. His mismatched green and blue eye rested on Zell, wondering how old the blonde was.

"I'm Zell Dincht." Zell anwsered and shook Rin's hand.

Rin nodded. "Well my friend Kylie, she's new too." Rin blushed. "I was looking for her when I bumped into you."

Zell started laughing. "Well let's look for her then."

"Your not mad?"

Zell shook his head. "Of course not."

A small girl was waving at the two of them, grinning. She started to run towards them, stopping in front of the two. "I lost you Rin!" She breathed.

Zell looked at her. She reminded him of Selphie but this girl had long blonde braided hair and big green eyes. She was looking at Rin with a faked angry look. She placed her hands on her hips, muttering something under her breath.

"Kylie, this is Zell." Rin smiled, pushing Zell between them. "Isn't it nice to meet him?"

Kylie glared at Rin over Zell's shoulder. "You are still dead."

"Are you ready? Let's get you to your dorms then." One of the two instructors said, looking at the group of children. "The girls will follow me and the boy's will follow instructor Trepe." She started to walk away, followed by a small group of girls.

"Well see ya." Kylie waved them goodbye and followed the group.

The boys followed instructor Trepe. Zell frowned, wondering about the instructor's name.

"What's on your mind?" Rin asked softly.

Zell looked at him. "A good friend of mine was called Quistis Trepe...maybe they are the same." The mumbled and ran to the front. He smiled when he saw the familiar blonde girl talking to a boy from the group. She brushed some hair out of her face and smiled at him. "Quistis?"

Quistis frowned when she heard Zell's voice, turning her head. "Zell?" She smiled. "You are finally here!"

Zell nodded, grinning. "Are you really instructor?"

The blonde girl smiled. "Well still in training though, but I will be a instructor soon." She frowned. "Seifer and Squall are here too, constantly fighting."

Zell frowned. "Really?" He sighed. So Seifer hadn't changed at all.

"Thank god they haven't killed each other yet." Quistis decided.

III

Seifer held up Squall smirking. "You are so pathetic."

Squall looked down at him and smiled. "Whatever."

The blonde punched him, letting him fall to the ground. "Fuijn, Raijn, let's go."

The two behind him started laughing.

"He's not worth my time..."

"Seifer!"

Seifer smirked when he heard Quistis' voice, he turned to taunt her but stopped when he saw a familiar blonde next to her. "Zell..." He whispered softly.

"Seifer?" Fuijn frowned, looking at him. "You ok?"

The blonde nodded and walked over to Quistis. "Instructor Trepe, pleasure to see you again."

Quistis raised a brow. "Sure Seifer." She passed him and walked to Squall. "Are you all right?"

Squall glared at her, getting up by himself. "I don't need your help."

Seifer looked at Zell from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't seen the blonde for so long, not that Zell had changed much. When Zell looked back at him he smirked. "Ah the wuss has come to Balamb."

Zell blushed, remembering Seifer's nickname for him. "Shut up Seifer."

"So the chicken talks back." Seifer crossed his arms. "How amusing."

Rin placed his hand on Zell's shoulder and glared at Seifer. "Leave him alone Seifer."

Seifer raised his brow. "And how would a pest like you know about me."

"Bad news travels fast and far, and you are deffinitly bad news." Rin muttered and looked at Zell. "Let's go Zell."

Zell nodded and followed Rin. Seifer looked at the two and growled, jealousy was flaring up inside of him and he couldn't do anything about it.

III

Zell was glad to find out that Rin was his roommate. They were sitting in the small living room. Kylie had joined them and also one of Rin's friends, Bartz. Kylie was lying on the couch, her head resting in Rin's lap. "There's such a cool girl living in the dorm next to mine." Kylie decided. "Her name is Gwen and she can play guitar."

Rin started laughing. "What's so special about that, I can do that."

Kylie punched him. "Yeah but you suck at it!"

Rin pouted looking down at Kylie. "You hurt my feelings."

"Like I care." Kylie muttered, crossing her arms.

Zell looked at the two and smiled slightly, his mind wandering on Seifer every time. He didn't understand why Seifer would pick on him the first day all ready. Didn't Seifer like him any longer? He thought Seifer had yelled at him the last time they had talked because Seifer had to leave but now Seifer was still being a bully.

Bartz frowned, looking at the small blonde. "You ok? Your kinda zoning out."

Zell looked at him and shrugged. "Just thinking."

Bartz nodded and smiled, sitting down next to him. "We don't know each other but maybe I can help?"

Zell smiled and nodded. "Well I like someone but I don't know if this person likes me anymore." Zell sighed. "He used to like me."

"He?" Bartz asked.

The blonde blushed. "Didn't mean to say that...but yeah 'he'."

Bartz nodded. "Bummer."

"I know." Zell sighed. "And now I will have to see him every day."

The brunette looked down at him and frowned. "Who is it then?"

"Seifer Almasy." Zell whispered softly, hoping Bartz hadn't heard him.

Bartz raised a brow. "You sure pick them out, he's the asshole of Balamb." Bartz decided. "With Fuijn and Raijn at his side he's making Balamb his playground."

Zell smiled. "He used to be nice."

Both Rin and Kylie looked at them. Rin smiled. "Maybe you can sweep him of his feet and make him spill his secret and undying love for you."

"Don't be dramatic." Kylie sighed.

Rin looked down at her. "What?"

Zell looked at the two and smiled before turning towards Bartz. "Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please review. So um...can they stay?? The OCC's I mean of course****  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. OCC!!  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Quistis/Squall (One-sided), Rin/Squall (One-sided)**


	2. SECRET

**Chapter II**

Zell looked around the classroom before walking over to Rin and Kylie who were sitting in the back. He passed a familiar brunette but couldn't remember who it was. "Hey Rin."

Rin looked up at him and smiled. "Hi Zell." He sighed and placed his hand in his hands.

Zell sat down and waved at Kylie before frowning, looking at Rin. "What's wrong?"

"He's so cute." Rin whispered softly.

"Who?" Zell asked.

Rin pointed towards the brunette and let his head fall on his desk. "Ouch." He whimpered and rubbed his head.

Kylie started laughing. "That's Squall Leonheart, you will never ever have a chance with him." She started, looking at the back of the brunette. She turned to look at Zell. "I think he would be able to freeze ice."

Rin shot up and faked a pout. "It's so unfair."

Zell grinned and patted Rin's back. "I know him."

Two pairs of eyes looked at Zell, one hopefull the other amused.

"Really?" Rin whispered, hoping he had heard Zell correct.

Zell nodded and got up. "Watch." He smiled and walked over to Squall. "Hey Squall."

Squall blinked a couple of times before looking up at the person who had talked to him. He frowned when he saw Zell he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again before returning to his work, ignoring Zell completly.

Zell crossed his arms. "Yo Squall, I'm talking to you."

Squall ignored him.

"Asshole." Zell growled and walked back to Rin and Kylie. He sat down next to Rin. Kylie started laughing "Shut up Kylie."

Kylie stopped laughing and patted Zell on the back. "Don't worry Zell, we still believe you."

Rin looked at him and nodded. "Yeah Zell, honest."

III

Quistis looked around the cafateria when she noticed Zell and two other's sitting in a corner. She smiled and walked over to them sitting down next to the girl. "I can sit here, right?"

All three nodded and continued eating.

Zell looked at Quistis and thought for a while. "Um, Quistis?"

She looked up, lying down her lunch. "Yes?"

"We know Squall, right."

Quistis raised a brow. "What?"

"Just anwser me." Zell muttered.

Quistis frowned, still confused. "Yes Zell, we know Squall."

Zell started to grin and turned towards Rin. "See!"

Rin blushed and looked at his drink, taking a sip. He mumbled something but Zell couldn't hear him.

Quistis frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at the two boys in front of her.

"Rin has a crush on Squall." Zell laughed.

Rin's head shot up, he glared at Zell giving him a punch in his side. "I do not!" He tried to defend himself.

Quistis frowned and continued eating. "Oh..."

Rin blushed. "Honest!"

Quistis smiled, looking at him. "It's ok."

Zell grinned. "Now you have competition Quistis." He started laughing.

Quistis looked at him before she continued eating. _I guess I do... _"Sure Zell."

III

"You can't do that Zell!" Rin yelled. "It's a secret!"

Zell kept running. "Then why are you yelling like that." He looked over his shoulder and bumped into someone, falling backwards.

Seifer grinned, looking down at the blonde sitting on the ground. "Well well, what do we have here."

Fuijn and Raijn snickered.

Zell looked at him, turning red. "Seifer."

Seifer raised a brow. "So you know my name, wuss..." He smirked, looking at Raijn. "He looks like a chicken wuss, don't you think Raijn."

"Yeah." Raijn laughed.

Zell turned even redder. "Shut up Seifer!"

Seifer started laughing. "You are funny." He grabbed Zell's collar and pulled him up.

"Let him go." Rin said, looking at the two.

The blonde bully looked at Rin. "What, the sidekick saves the day?"

Rin balled his fists. "Let him go."

"Seifer let him go."

Rin turned around and gasped when he saw Squall standing behind them. He blushed and turned around again, biting his lip.

Seifer let Zell fall to the ground and walked past Rin, stopping in front of Squall. "So it can speak."

Squall glared at him. "Whatever."

Seifer laughed, turning to look at Fuijn and Raijn before trying to punch Squall. Squall hit him in his stomach at the same time Seifer punched his face. Both stumbled backwards. Seifer reached for his stomach and Squall for his nose. "Fine." Seifer sighed and started to walk away. "See you around chicken wuss."

Rin smiled, walking towards Zell. "Are you all right?"

Zell nodded and got up. "Great."

"He's a real ass, are you sure you like him?" Rin asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I really like him."

Rin looked back at Squall and smiled. "Thanks." He bit his bottom lip and brushed some strands of his raven hair out of his face. "Right Zell?"

Zell looked at Squall and nodded. "Yes, thanks."

Squall looked at them, placing his hands on his hips. He was quiet for a while, trying to think of something to say. "Whatever." He breathed before walking away.

"So, are you sure you like him?" Zell asked, grinning.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Shut up. "

**Author's Notes: Please review.  
**Verdiani: Yo fellow dutch girl ...thanks for the review!  
Hikari Heijn: Let's be crazy together! Whahahahaha! Thanks for the review  
TimeMonkey2: I hope so too **  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. OCC!!  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Quistis/Squall (One-sided), Rin/Squall (One-sided), Kylie/Gwen**


	3. For once I hate you

**Chapter III**

Seifer watched the familiar blonde and now also raven haired boy enter the cafeteria. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"What's wrong Seif?" Fuijn asked, looking at him.

Seifer shrugged, looking away. "Nothing..." He couldn't understand why Zell had come to Balamb Garden, still followed him like he used to when they were younger. It wouldn't work, they couldn't be friends again. Seifer was a bully, if Zell and he would be friends again they would hate Zell. He didn't want anyone to hate the blonde boy.

Fuijn looked at him, following his stare to the blonde boy they had seen a couple of days ago. "Who is he Seifer?" She asked.

Seifer looked at her, breaking his thoughts. "No one."

"You know him." Raijn decided, looking at the blonde.

Seifer glared at him but said nothing. Raijn shrugged and took a sip of his drink, trying to ignore Seifer's intense glare. Soon the blonde's sight turned towards the younger blonde again, smiling slightly when he saw Zell laugh. When their eyes met he froze, drowing in the deep ocean blue eyes which belonged to Zell.

Zell smiled, before turning to look at his friend again.

"You know him." Fuijn and Raijn agreed, looking at Seifer.

Seifer turned to look at them. "Fuck off." He hissed while he got up, then he left the two sitting alone.

III

Zell watched the blonde leave and sighed.

"You could go after him." Rin decided, looking at Zell.

Zell turned to look at Rin, nodding. "I'll do that." He whispered before leaving.

III

Seifer growled, passing some students.

"Seifer!"

The blonde stopped walking and turned around when he heard Zell's voice call for him. "What, chicken?" He growled.

Zell stopped running, looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly, walking closer.

Seifer said nothing, looking at Zell.

"You can tell me."

The taller blonde started laughing. "Why would I tell you, and there's nothing wrong with me."

Zell stared at him for a while before smiling a little. "You don't have to hide behind your bully mask, I know you don't mean it."

Seifer frowned, crossing his arms. Zell was a little to close to the truth right now. "I'm not hiding, I'm Seifer Almasy."

Zell took Seifer's hand and leaned closer. "I have to tell you something." He whispered, not noticing the staring students. "I still love you."

Seifer raised a brow. He did notice the staring students and he didn't like them. He looked at some of them glaring and they quickly left, looking at the ground.

The smaller blonde smiled, leaning even closer so he could feel Seifer's breath on his face. He closed his eyes, expecting that Seifer would lean closer so they would kiss each other. Zell felt excited, remembering the friendly kiss they had shared a long time ago when they were still small.

Seifer looked at Zell's face, frowning while he thought about the options he had. He could either kiss Zell or he could turn Zell away. If he kissed him it would be over, he wouldn't have to act anymore, he didn't have to be the unbreakable bully anymore. And somehow that thought scared him, scared him more then anything. Before Seifer knew what he was doing Zell was lying on the ground, students around them laughing at the sight.

Zell looked up, confused.

Seifer looked down at him, smirking. "So you are a queer chickie?" He started laughing, feeling like someone else was just taking him over at the moment. He didn't mean anything he said, but he knew he had no other choice. He looked around, watching the students. "Let's all worship our fairy princess!"

Zell looked around, tears filling his eyes. They were all laughing at him, while he pushed himself up. He looked at Seifer, tears falling down his cheeks. "I have never hated you Seifer, whatever you did, but now I do." He whispered to only Seifer could hear, then he ran.

Seifer stopped laughing, watching the running boy. He had never imagined those words would hurt him like they did.

**Author's Notes: Please review. Sorry for the small chapter and sorry for the long time to update but I've been ill for two weeks . S.O.R.R.Y!   
**Omega Weapon: Thanks   
Kamrusepas:   
TimeMonkey2: Ok, I'll try to write from Seifer's pers. Too   
Shikibu Murasaki: Ok!   
Midgetgem: Nope not Rinoa   
Hikari Heijin: Yes I'm dutch!!   
Cloti: I'm glad you like it! I'll think about an affair, you really got my mind working   
Verdiani: Thanks**   
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII   
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. OCC!!   
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Quistis/Squall (One-sided), Rin/Squall (One-sided)**


	4. I hate waiting

**Chapter IV**

He hadn't seen Zell around for almost a week. Seifer started to wonder if he had just vanished or was just trying to stay away from Seifer.

"Yo Seif!"

The blonde turned to look at his friend, Raijn. "What?"

The dark man grinned. "We found you someone." Raijn said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Fuijn who was pushing a boy towards Seifer and Raijn.

Seifer knew who it was, Zell's friend. "What's he doing here?"

Raijn started laughing and pushed Rin towards Seifer when Fuijn had reached them. "It's a gift, the chicken's best friend."

"I don't need him." Seifer hissed, helping the raven haired boy to stand up.

Rin looked at Seifer, his lip trembling. "Please don't hurt me." He whispered, almost to soft for even Seifer to hear. He tried to pull away but Seifer held his shirt, holding him close. "Zell will be pissed."

Seifer smirked and then pushed him back to the ground. "That sounds great." He said and kicked Rin in his stomach.

Rin gasped for breath, his stomach hurting. He could hear both Raijn and Fuijn laugh, while they watched him. He looked up at Seifer, glaring at him. "I wish Zell hated you, then I could hurt you."

"Excuse me?" Seifer leaned down and grabbed Rin's hair, punching his head against the ground. "I didn't hear you."

Rin could feel something trickle down his chin and he knew his nose was bleeding. "I wish Zell would hate you!"

Seifer let Rin go and got up. "He doesn't?"

Rin shook his head. "Not even after you made fun of him in front of everyone, he loves you!"

Fuijn and Raijn stopped laughing and looked at Seifer, waiting for their friends reply. Seifer didn't know what to say so he looked at the two. "Have some fun with him before you let him go." He just said and left them.

Raijn started laughing. "You are going to wish you were never born." Rin got up but Raijn kicked him again, making the smaller boy fall back to the ground. "I never said you could get up."

"Leave him alone."

Rin turned red when he heard that voice, knowing it was Squall. He sat up, watching the brunette silently. He was glaring at Raijn, his hand resting on his hip while the other hung next to his body.

Raijn raised a brow. "Why?"

Squall looked at Rin for a minute and then turned back to look at Raijn. "..." He didn't reply but walked past Raijn and helped Rin stand up. "Don't touch him again Raijn, then you will wish you were never born."

Raijn growled when he heard Squall's words, it meant he had been there from the beginning.

III

Rin looked at Squall, still red. "Um, thank you." He whispered, looking at the ground.

"Whatever." Squall shrugged it off and looked at Rin. "...are you ok?"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes, thanks to you."

Squall nodded.

"Why did you help me?" Rin asked softly, shifting on the small bench he was sitting on.

The brunette sat down next to Rin, looking at him. "I don't like Seifer." He whispered, trying to smile at Rin.

Rin grinned. "No one likes Seifer, he's an asshole."

Squall nodded in agreement.

Rin laughed when he saw some students look at them. "This is bad for your reputation, everyone is looking."

Squall glared at one of the students before turning to look at Rin again. "It's ok."

The raven haired boy nodded, not really sure what to say. His nose had stopped bleeding, but his stomach still hurt. He sighed and looked around, watching the walking students, smiling at them when some of them looked at the two.

"Bye." Squall said and got up, leaving the raven haired boy alone.

Rin smiled and waved at Squall's back. "Bye." He whispered, knowing Squall couldn't hear him. It didn't really matter, he was happy.

III

Zell was sitting in the cafeteria, eating a hot dog when Rin entered, smiling while his nose was swollen and his cheek slightly blue and purple looking. Zell blinked, looking at the boy. He took another bite, watching Rin sit down across from him. "What happened?" He asked, his mouth full.

Rin beamed. "Squall rescued me!" He said, sitting back.

Zell raised a brow. "Huh?"

The other boy said nothing, just smiling.

"Huh again." Zell tried, hoping Rin would anwser his question. He really didn't understand what Squall had to rescue him from, except for Seifer. But Seifer wouldn't hurt someone like this, would he? The thought of Seifer made his mood drop. He had tried to avoid the blonde but everytime he could see Seifer in the corner of his eyes it hurt him. The insults Seifer had used, they kept spinning around in his head.

"Raijn was making me his personal kicking-bag, Squall helped me."

Zell nodded. "Oh, cool."

"And he talked to me!" Rin giggled.

The blonde sighed and took another bite of his hotdog. "I wish Seifer would be like that..." Zell whispered, thinking about Squall. He had never been Squall's best friend but the brunette was atleast nice and wouldn't insult him, call him a...princess.

Rin bit his lip, not knowing how to comfort Zell. "It will all be all right in the end Zell, he just needs time."

Zell smiled. "I know, I'm just not so good at waiting." He sighed, looking down at the pair of other hot dogs on his plate. He had lost his appetite...

**Author's Notes: Please review.   
**Verdanii: He still has to do really stupid things   
Kamrusepas:   
Cloti: Thanks   
Tynne:   
Hikari Heijn: Nederlands O.o das hier anders. Lol Dank je voor de review!**   
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII   
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. OCC!!   
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Quistis/Squall (One-sided), Rin/Squall (One-sided??)**


	5. I'll deal with that

Chapter V 

Zell lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He sighed. It had been almost two weeks since the Seifer-incident, Seifer hadn't bothere him since. They hadn't even seen each other. The blonde pouted. "I don't want to think about him." He muttered to himself. The blonde closed his eyes. _It used to be fun, when we were young...I loved him..._

"I still love him." Zell whispered, opening his eyes. "Why do I love him..."

Someone knocked on the door of his dorm room. "Zelly! Wakey wakey!" Rin yelled from the other side of the door, knocking on it again.

Zell pulled his blanket over his head when he heard Rin, trying to block his friend out for a second. He didn't feel like talking to Rin right now, not with his Seifer problems that Rin seemed to think of like they were simple. 'Just tell him or kiss him.' Rin told him everytime. "I'm not here!" Zell tried, hoping to make Rin go away. But he knew it wouldn't work, it never seemed to work.

"Then why do I hear you?" Rin grinned and tried to find a code to open the door. "Please let me in sweetheart, people are staring." And there were, some students had stopped walking looking at Rin when he had used the woord 'sweetheart' for his friend, Zell.

Zell shot up in his bed, glaring in annoyance at the door. "What did you call me?" He asked, almost hissing.

"Sweety-pie," Rin grinned. He could hear Zell stand up and get out of his bed on the other side. Zell's footsteps came closer and soon Zell was standing in the doorway, looking at Rin as if he would kill him if he would say another word. "Hi." Rin said simply, letting himself in, walking past Zell inside the room.

"I hate you." Zell muttered, returning to his bed. He let himself fall on it, hearing Rin sit down in his chair.

Rin looked at him from his place in front of Zell's desk. He watched the blonde for a while, trying to come up with something smart and usefull to say to the blonde. He wanted Zell to cheer up, not look like this. He wanted Zell and Seifer together, but how? "Hate you too." Rin decided, grinning. He pushed his hands behind his head, leanign back a little. He watched Zell with a pout on his face. He really didn't like to see his friend unhappy.

"So how is the Seifer-plan going?" Rin asked after a while of watching the blonde on the bed.

Zell pushed himself up slightly, just enough to raise a brow and looked at Rin. "There is no plan, I am doomed!"

Rin pouted, crossing his legs underneath himself. "You aren't doomed...you are....um," Rin took some time to think but found nothing he could say. "Different. " He decided, knowing it had nothing to do with Zell at all.

"I like Seifer Almasy." Zell sighed, letting himself fall back on the bed.

I I I

"I like Zell Dincht." Seifer groaned, knocking his head against the wall of his room another time.

Fuijn watched him, staying silent. She was holding a book in her hands but it was neglected. At the moment her friend was more important, he had serious love problems but still didn't know it himself. When Seifer knocked his head against the wall again she got tired of it and opened her mouth to say something. "Yes, you do." She replied, closing the book in her hands.

"Why?" Seifer whined, glad Fuijn didn't care whenever he acted like this. It only happened behind closed door and between him and Fuijn. He had a reputation that was not only important for him but also for Fuijn and Raijn and he had to keep it up. He watched Fuijn while she placed her book on the desk behind her.

Fuijn smiled, turning back to look at Seifer. "Because he's sweet and tries to be your friend?" She asked, pushing a strand of her silver hair behind her ear. She knew about the past between Seifer and Zell, with Raijn gone he had told her about it. And she could understand how Seifer felt right now, and she really wanted to help him. But it was difficult. Seifer had his reputation he wouldn't give up for anyone, and then there was Zell. Those two didn't go together.

Seifer ignored her.

"Seifer why don't you just try it..." Fuijn asked, looking at him.

The blonde shrugged.

Fuijn couldn't help but smile, looking at her best friend. "In secret?" She tried. "Stay a bully and like someone?"

This time Seifer smirked, turning to look at her. "Fuijn, could you do me a favor?"

Fuijn sighed, knowing what was coming. She pushed herself out of the chair and walked over to Seifer. "What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just tell him to go to the secret area to meet me there."

The young woman nodded and left quickly, leaving Seifer alone with his thought.

I I I

Zell leaned over the railing, watching Balamb. When Fuijn had asked him to come here because Seifer had to talk to him he had gotten nervous, and the sick feeling was still down in his stomach. He wanted to talk to Seifer, it had to be important.

"Zell..."

The blonde turned when he heard Seifer's voice. He smiled and looked at Seifer, leaning against the railing behind him, his hands still on it. "Hi..." He muttered, blushing slightly.

Seifer crossed his arms but took a step towards Zell, watching him for a while. He was glad there was no one around to see them, he couldn't have anyone around to see them. It was to early for that, maybe someday soon. And it was just a shot, he didn't even know if it was going to work out between the two of them since everything was going to quick. A few days ago Seifer called the blonde in front of him a queer and now he was telling the same blonde he was one...

"I need to tell you something." Seifer said after a while, watching Zell. "You aren't going to like it." He quickly continued, wondering if he had just made it worse.

Zell just blinked before opening his mouth slowly. "What?" He asked softly, crossing his arms just like Seifer.

The taller blonde sighed and walked over to Zell. He pulled the smaller blonde close to him, using his hand to pull Zell's face closer to his own. They kissed, it was simple, just a brush of their lips together. It was nothing special and didn't last long. "I like you." Seifer told him, watching the little blonde for a reaction.

Zell turned red. "I kinda noticed." He whispered.

Seifer couldn't help but smirk, brushing his lips over Zell's again. This time he pushed his tongue inside the blonde's mouth, trying to taste as much of Zell as he could. When he broke the kiss he leaned his head against Zell's, looking him in his eyes.

"And what about the fairy insults?" Zell asked softly, biting his lip.

Seifer watched him for a while. He hadn't meant it when he had said it, he hadn't meant any of the insults he had used. And if he had meant them, than what was he now? Seifer asked himself, watching Zell. "I'm sorry about that..." He said, his voice soft.

Zell smiled. "Forgiven."

Seifer looked at him and then started with the hardest part of their conversation. "But one thing..." He started, kissing the top of Zell's head. "I can't be seen with you." He whispered, partly hoping Zell hadn't heard him and didn't need to hear him.

Zell laughed. He had heard Seifer, but he hoped he had heard it wrong. "What?" He asked.

"I can't be seen with you." Seifer said again, knowing that this time Zell would hear him. He couldn't look at the blonde, turning his eyes away to look at something in the sky.

Zell smiled, pulling Seifer's head close to his own. He kissed Seifer for a second, pulling back quickly. "I guess I'll have to deal with that..." Zell decided, smiling at Seifer. He knew it was fast and sudden, but that didn't matter. He loved Seifer and now Seifer loved him, how could that ever go to fast?

I I I

**After I posted the chapter I had to rewrite it and update this, I didn't like the first one. Like Cloti said, it was rushed because I wanted something finished for you because you guys had to wait so long. But it's better to have something good and take time then something crappy and don't take time. I'm sorry, please forgive me!  
**Silver Salamander: Yeah, the Rin/Squall pairing won't be from both sides in this story...it might in a sequel. Rin wasn't inspired from Rinoa. Rin Acheron is a original chara I used in one of my original stories  
Omega Weapon: IF I write a Sequel I guess Zell found love maybe soon in this story??  
Lubrian: I'm honoured!! I was a big fan of Purple Penguin's work! So thank you!!  
Cloti: Thanks  
Hikari Heijin: Dank je!  
Verdanii: Ok **  
Discl.: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het. OCC!!  
Pairings: Seifer/Zell, Quistis/Squall (One-sided), Rin/Squall (One-sided??)**


	6. He said it!

Chapter six 

Two strange weeks had gone by, Zell was happy though. Seifer and him were still together, not that they had that much time to spend together. Everytime someone was around Seifer would bully him but when they were alone he was different. Zell smiled, sighing happily.

"Ok!" Rin cried. "What happened to the moody-Zell! You stole him from me!"

The blonde looked at his friend, raising a brow. "Wha?"

Rin pouted, placing his chin on the table between them. They were sitting in a almost empty cafeteria. "You are so happy, it's scaring me."

Zell couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Rin pouted. "No fun if you are happy."

The blonde stopped laughing, still amused. "What's wrong Rin?"

Rin shrugged, letting his head fall on the table. "No Squall for a week, I'm sad and you are happy, not fair."

Zell patted Rin on the head, grinning. "Poor baby." He blushed when he saw a familiar blonde standing in the cafeteria. "I gotta go Rin, sorry."

Rin looked up, his forehead a little red from the table. "Why?" He asked softly, looking around. When he saw Seifer he blushed knowinly. "Oh, go go go."

The blonde blushed too, Rin was the only one who knew about Seifer and Zell. The minute Rin had seen him Rin started to question what happened and what was wrong with the blonde, Rin had just known.

Seifer smirked when Zell walked towards him. _Ha! Take that Rin! He likes me more! _"Hey." Seifer whispered, brushing a hand over Zell's hip.

"Let's go to your room?" Zell asked, looking up at Seifer, receiving a nod. He smiled, following Seifer.

I I I

Zell lay next to Seifer on Seifer's bed. He couldn't help but smile, looking at the blonde.

"What?" Seifer asked, looking at Zell.

The smaller blonde shrugged. "Nothing." He whispered, blushing.

"What, Zell?" Seifer tried again.

Zell looked at him and sighed, biting his lip. "I love you Seifer."

"I know." Seifer replied, looking away after he said it.

The smaller blonde turned around, his back towards Seifer. He didn't understand why Seifer couldn't say it if he felt it. Seifer loved him, he knew that, but why couldn't Seifer say he loved him. Zell wanted to hear those words, even if it was selfish of him. He wanted Seifer to tell him he loved him. Not reply with a simple 'I know'. Zell smiled when he felt lips brush over the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry I can't say it Zell, I just can't...yet."

Zell smiled and nodded, turning around. "I know, I'm sorry for asking so much." Zell whispered, trying to smile, at least a little.

Seifer looked at him for a long time, opening his mouth a couple of times before closing it again, staying silent. After a while he sighed. "I'm sorry Zell, I can't say it..." He told the smaller blonde, pulling him close.

"I know." _But it still hurts... _

I I I

Seifer looked at the ceiling, the warm body of the blonde still besides him. He really wanted to say it, but couldn't. He didn't know why he couldn't but he 't. Seifer sighed, turning to look at Zell. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of the smaller boy's face. "But I do...I guess." He just mumbled before closing his eyes.

Zell smiled, his eyes still closed. _I love you so much Seifer. _He thought to himself. _And I know you love me, but what will happen with us... You don't want anyone to know..._ The blonde pouted a little. He didn't understand why Seifer didn't want anyone to know, Zell was finally glad to have him. He wished he could show everyone around Balamb Garden and Balamb together! He opened his eyes looking at Seifer for a while. He smiled. "I love you Seifer."

"Love you." Seifer muttered in his sleep, turning to push his arms around Zell's waist, pulling him closer. Unknown to him the other blonde was smiling. Zell knew he had heard the words, Seifer had said them. In his sleep, but he had said them. So he had to mean it, right?

I I I

A frantic Rin ran around Garden in search of Zell. When he found the blonde in instructor Trepe's classroom he turned red and stomped towards the blonde. "You!" He cried, pointing towards Zell. "I was worried about you!"

Zell looked up at him, beaming.

"What?" Rin sat down quickly.

Zell just nodded.

"He...said...it!" Rin jumped up, clasping his hands together.

Zell just nodded again, to happy to use his voice.

Rin quickly hugged his friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

The blonde grinned. "But he did say it in his sleep." Zell said then.

Rin raised a brow, thinking it over for a while. "Who cared!" He cheered. "He said it!"

Zell nodded and let out a startled cry when Rin hugged him again. _He did say it. Seifer loves me! Seifer really loves me! _

I I I

_**Please review! A small chapter, I'm sorry. I was busy with a new Yu-Gi-Oh story and decided to do a small chapter for this Hope you guys don't mind, but I did make it up to you guys! Seifer said it! Kinda...**_

_Thanks for the reviews: _

_Hikari Heijin : Thanks  
Omega Weapon: Lol Yes kissing!! Can't change the name yet, it's not going to be easy between the two of course.  
Silver Salamander: I guess I have no other choice then to do a sequel now . _


	7. Plan A and B

**Chapter seven**

Rin watched him from a distance, holding a book in front of him. He blushed and quickly turned to his book when Squall noticed him watching. He bit his lip, flipping a page.

"Yo Rin!" Zell yelled.

Rin bit his lip when he heard Zell's voice, looking up. "Hey Zell." He whispered, trying to smile a little.

The blonde sat down next to his best friend and pushed a arm around Rin's shoulders. "What are you doing here being all boring?" He asked, grinning.

"Watching..." Rin whispered, turning red again.

Zell frowned. "Watching?" He asked, looking around. When he saw Squall he smiled and nodded, understanding. "Oh, I'll leave you to your...watching then." He got up and looked at Squall before sitting down again. "I'll help you, you helped me too."

"What?" Rin turned white. "No! I'm happy watching...just watching."

The blonde shook his head and closed Rin's book. "No way Rin, you deserve some happiness." He looked at Squall and crossed his arms. "Hmm, how to get his attention."

Rin gave up, sighing. He looked at Zell, biting his lip. "He doesn't like me Zell, he hasn't talked to me since that accident." Rin pouted, remembering how happy he had been when Squall had talked to him. He did want Squall to notice him, even if it was a little bit. But Squall was well known as the ice-prince, and Rin was nothing special...

"I know!" Zell smirked, tapping on Rin's head to get the other's attention.

The raven haired boy looked at him and sighed. "What?"

"We will let Seifer hurt you again." Zell decided and got up. "When Squall sees him hurting you he will rescue you!"

Rin blinked a couple of times, looking at Zell with big eyes. "That's..." He looked for the right words, sitting back in the chair. "The most stupid idea I have ever heard..." Rin crossed his arms. "I'm not going to get a black eye for a meeting with Squall."

I I I

Seifer pushed Rin against the wall in the dormitory, glaring at the smaller boy. When he saw Rin cringe he loosened his grip a little. He had promised Zell he wouldn't hurt Rin to much. The boy's feet were off the ground and Rin was trying to get loose, kicking against Seifer's legs. "Why did I even agree to do this." Seifer growled softly, watching Rin.

"Because it means more Zell-time for you." Rin anwsered, grabbing Seifer's wrists.

Seifer smirked, thinking about Zell. "So when will he get here."

When they heard footsteps both smiled. "Guess about now."

Squall groaned when he saw Seifer holding up the same boy as before. He walked over to them and tapped on Seifer's shoulder. "Let him go..." Squall muttered, glaring at Seifer.

The blonde infront of him smirked and pushed Rin away. "Whatever you say..."

Rin watched the blonde go after a little agrument between the brunette and the blonde. Then Squall turned to look at him and Rin couldn't help but blush a little. "Um...thanks." Rin got up with help from Squall. "Again."

"Be more carefull." Squall told him.

Rin nodded and watching him for a while. When he saw Zell hiding he blushed, opening his mouth to say something. The blonde waved and grinned, mouthing some words. "I will..." He smiled.

Squall nodded and crossed his arms, uncomfortable with the situation. "Well...bye." He said before leaving Rin standing alone in the hall. When Squall was out of sight Zell ran over to Rin.

"What happened?" Zell asked.

Rin shrugged. "I'm a complete failure."

Zell hugged him, patting his back. "Well then let's try plan B."

I I I

Rin felt stupid. No one would fall for this. Zell had taken his weapon and now Rin was running from the creatures in the training center because he really didn't want to die yet. He sighed in relief when he found a sheltered part in the training center where they wouldn't find him, or so he hoped. Rin sat down and crossed his legs, placing his hands on the ground a little behind him. When he was sure Squall was in sight he got out of his hiding place and saw Squall. "Hi, again." Rin smiled.

Squall frowned a little. "..." He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Rin walked over to him and bit his lip, playing with the end of his shirt. "Well I was going to the secret area and then..."

"And then?" Squall asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Rin turned to look at the ground. "Well I kind of misplaced my weapons but got attacked...and didn't have weapons." He muttered the last part. "So I ran and hid." He continued, now turning to look at the brunette in front of him again. "But here you are, again."

"Yes, again." Squall couldn't help but smile a little.

When Rin noticed he grinned happily. "Sorry that I'm such a klutz all the time, getting attacked by Seifer, misplacing weapons..." The boy sighed, shifting a little.

"I don't mind." Squall told him before leaving.

When Rin found Zell standing next to him he frowned, turning his head to look at Zell. "How do you do that?"

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Being arround all the time." Rin anwsered.

Zell shrugged but smiled. "Maybe it's magic." He said before leaving.

Rin rolled his eyes and followed Zell quickly. "Haha, very funny..."

I I I

That night Zell went to Seifer's room. He knocked on the door and was glad when it slid open and revealed Seifer on the other side. "Hey." Zell smirked, leaning against the wall next to the open door.

Seifer watched him for a few seconds and then smiled. "Hey."

"Can I come in?" Zell asked softly.

The other blonde nodded and stepped out of the way so Zell could get inside. "So how did my little show go?" Seifer asked, walking over to his bed and letting himself fall down on it.

"With Rin?" Zell asked to be sure and received a nod. "Great, Squall noticed him." Zell beamed and let himself fall down next to Seifer, bouncing on the bed a little bit. "It was great, and plan B worked perfect too. Now for plan C."

"There's also a plan C?" Seifer raised a brow.

Zell shook his head and let himself fall backwards on the bed. "No but I'll think of one..." The blonde smiled and pulled Seifer down next to him, giving him a quick kiss on Seifer's lips. "Gotta make one, he's my best friend..."

Seifer pouted, leaning closer to Seifer. "Best friend?" He asked a little jealous.

"You aren't my best friend Seifer, you are way above that just being a best friend thing." Zell smiled, receiving a kiss on his forehead. "You are my boyfriend! And I love you!"

I I I

_**Please review!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Tigerdreams: Thanks for reviewing, and of course there is more!  
Fantasy101: Here's the update  
__Cloti: Thanks!  
__Aloria-Catalonia: Thanks  
__Hikari Heijin: Thanks, here's the next chapter  
__Omega Weapon: More Squall coming right up! And Rin too if that's all right??  
__Silver Salamander: sniffles I'll keep writing...promise! _


	8. Plan C is a failure

**Chapter eight**

Squall frowned and stopped walking, turning around. He sighed, sure someone was following him. When he saw no one he rubbed the back of his neck and continued walking down the hall to his dorm room. He glanced over his shoulder now and then and finally caught a glimps of someone. He turned around again and crossed his arms. "Who is there?"

Zell showed his face, grinning. "Yo, Squall...how are you?"

Squall watched him carefully while he came closer. "Why are you following me?" Squall asked softly.

"I need to ask you something." Zell stared and then took a deep breath. "My best friend likes you!" He rambled quickly.

The brunette looked confused. "Your what likes me?"

Zell bit his lip, shifting around a little bit. "My best friend..."

"Who?" Squall asked, placing his hand on his hip.

The blonde placed his hands behind his back and looked away. "Um, Rin."

"Rin?" Squall thought for a while, trying to remember who it was. "The one I helped..." Squall breathed, remembering the boy from the day before. He had thought it was strange that someone would go to the training center without weapons but he had quickly dismissed it. But now he understood. "Great..." He muttered and turned around ready to leave.

"Wait Squall." Zell asked, following the brunette boy.

"Why?" Squall mumbled and kept walking.

Zell sighed. "He really likes you Squall, can't you give him a chance."

Squall stopped walking and Zell bumped into him, falling backwards. Squall glared at the boy sitting on the ground. "No," Squall growled. "I don't need someone like him around me, he's annoying, stupid and he's-"

"Standing right behind you..." Rin whispered softly.

Squall frowned and turned around quickly. "Rin...I..."

Rin tried to smile. "It's all right I understand, I'm not that...stupid." He said before running past both Squall and Zell.

"Rin!" Zell cried, following his friend.

Squall crossed his arms and frowned. "It's not my fault." He muttered to himself, not sure if he could believe it himself and then he continued his walk.

I I I

Rin lay on his bed, Zell lying next to him. He sighed, his eyes closed. "I'm so stupid." Rin muttered.

"No you aren't, he's a asshole."

Rin shook his head. "No, he's right, I am annoying...and a little bit stupid."

"No you aren't Rin." Zell told him.

Rin sighed and smiled a little. "It's ok to be honest Zell, you don't have to lie for me."

"But you aren't annoying or stupid Rin, Squall is the stupid one." Zell said, turning his head to look at his friend. "To not like you, you are a great person Rin, now we know you deserve so much better then Squall."

Tears fell down Rin's face from his partly closed eyes. "But I don't want better, I want Squall."

Zell shot up when he heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Seifer said from the other side. "Please open the door."

Zell pushed himself of the bed and walked to the door. He smiled when it slid open, revealing Seifer. "Hey."

Seifer grinned and got inside, pulling Zell close to him. "Hey."

"Rin's really sad." Zell pouted. "Squall was saying uncool stuff about him."

Seifer walked to the bed, Zell next to him. He looked at the younger boy lying on the bed and sat down on it, pulling Zell on his lap. "Hey Rin."

"Hey." Rin whispered and opened his eyes for a second. "Thank you for helping before, you are a good guy." Then he closed his eyes again. "Now I would like to die of a broken heart in peace."

Zell pouted and looked at Seifer. "He's really sad."

"I noticed..." Seifer looked worried, a frown on his face.

Rin turned his back towards the two and sighed. "Sorry but I would really like to be alone."

"We can't let you alone." Zell said, placing his hand on Rin's shoulder. "You might do something stupid."

"Of course not." Rin muttered, opening his eyes. "The worst I will do is bang my head against the wall."

Zell looked at Seifer, lost himself. He didn't want Rin to be unhappy, he wished he had never thought of the plan to get Squall to like Rin. It only made things worse, a lot worse. At least Squall talked to Rin in the beginning. "It's my fault..." Zell whispered and got up. "I'm sorry."

Rin shook his head, turning to look at Zell. "No, don't think that." Rin said, sitting up. "Please don't think that Zell."

Zell nodded and brushed a couple of strands of raven hair out of Rin's face.

"I'll talk to Squall..." Seifer decided.

Rin's turned white and shook his head. "No please don't."

Seifer got up, letting go of Zell. "Don't worry Rin, I'm not going to kill him." The tall blonde told him. "But if someone hurts my babe's friends then I'll hurt them right back."

Zell blushed and giggled. "Thanks Seifer, I love you."

"I know." Seifer said before leaving.

Rin watched Zell for a while. "He's not going to hurt Squall is he?"

Zell shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

I I I

"Squall!" Seifer growled, knocking on the door which belonged to Squall's dorm room. "Open the fucking door! I'm here to kick your sorry ass!"

Squall opened the door glaring at Seifer. "Leave me the fuck alone, Seifer."

"Oh look it speaks, unfortunatly you seem to use the wrong words to often." Seifer growled and pushed Squall aside, stepping inside. "You hurt Rin's feelings, now I hurt you."

The brunette sighed and closed the door before walking over to his room and getting inside. "Whatever..." Squall muttered and then plopped down on his bed.

"Don't you whatever me!" Seifer placed his hands on his hips, yelling.

Squall watched him, blinking a couple of times then he sighed. "Leave."

"No Squall, we will talk about this." Seifer said. "I want you to give him a chance, he deserves one."

Squall looked at him and then leaned back, placing his hands on his bed. "Sure..."

Seifer opened his mouth to throw something at Squall again when the anwser got through to him. "You will?" He asked, frowning.

The brunette nodded. "Sure."

"Great." Seifer smirked and crossed his arms. "And you better make it good...because if I find out you hurt Rin's feelings again you are dead."

Squall watched Seifer leave and sighed, letting himself fall back on his bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about Rin. _I just don't care about him...right? _Squall asked himself and opened his eyes again. _I don't like him, he's just another boy..._

I I I

_**Please review!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Silver Salamander: Water! Cold water ?? . I'm typing, I'm typing! And I'm sorry it took so long to update. Glad you like the Squall/Rin thing, All though it's not going that grea between the two of themt right now...  
__Hikari Heijin: Thanks _


	9. I love you

Chapter nine 

Seifer watched Zell sitting on his bed and smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Zell looked up and tried to smile. "Nothing."

Seifer got up, walking over the bed and sitting down. He watched Zell for a long time, wondering what the other blonde was thinking about. He knew it was about Rin or their relationship. "Please tell me." Seifer whispered, looking for a anwser in Zell's eyes. When the blonde looked away he got worried.

"It's not important..." Zell tried to shrug it off all though he did want to talk about it. But he was afraid that Seifer wouldn't be able to anwser his question. Or the anwser he would get could be the opposite of what he wanted to hear.

The taller blonde sighed and looked at his hands, his stomach turning, afraid it was about them. "Zell, you can tell me."

Zell turned to look at him again, watching him for a long time. He bit his lip, wondering what Seifer's anwser could be to his question: _'Do you love me?' _He knew Seifer wouldn't say it, but he needed to hear it. Even if that meant he was selfish. "Do...do you love me?" Zell whispered.

A tense and uncomfortable silence rested between them and seemed to go on for hours.

Seifer watched the blonde, the words on his lips but he was still not able to say them. When Zell got up Seifer started to get nervous. He didn't say anything while Zell got his stuff together and put it back in his bag. Seifer received a smile from Zell who then turned to leave. "Zell..." He whispered.

The blonde turned around, dissapointment in his blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He whispered, looking away. Zell needed to leave, he felt selfish for asking Seifer to anwser while he knew the blonde couldn't. "I have to go..."

Seifer got up and grabbed Zell's arm, turning him around. He said nothing while placing his hands on Zell's hips. He leaned his head against Zell's shoulder, closing eyes.

Zell closed his eyes, trying to smile. "I'm sorry for asking Seifer." Zell said after a while. He pulled away, looking at Seifer. "I have to go." He tried to smile, still upset by the stupid question.

"All right." Seifer gave him a quick kiss and then watched Zell leave. He sighed and sat down on his bed, burrying his head in his hands.

_**---**_

Zell let himself fall on his bed, sighing. He didn't know why he wanted Seifer to say it, why it would make a difference. If Seifer couldn't say 'I love you' then why would he push. '_Because it means so much to you...' _Zell heard a voice inside his head and tried to block it out. _'Because he has meant something to you since you were still a child.' _Zell turned on his stomach and grabbed his pillow, pulling it over his head. _'Because you love him...and you wan't him to love you back.' _

"But he does love him..." Zell whispered to himself. _'But you aren't sure...what if he doesn't love you?' _He opened his eyes and sat up, his pillow falling on his bed. He smiled to himself. "I'll just have to deal with it..." He told himself, grinning.

When he heard a knock on the door he walked to the door, opening it. He frowned when he saw Seifer standing on the other side. "Seifer, what are you doing here?" He asked, softly, frowning.

"I don't know." Seifer whispered, biting his lip. "I'm sorry I can't say it," He started, looking at the blonde. "I don't know why I can't say that I love you, because I do!"

Zell looked at him, startled. "You...you just said it."

Seifer watched him and then started smiling. But when he heard gasps behind him his smile soon faded, knowing that he wasn't the only one who finally knew he really did love Zell.

_**---**_

Rin listened to the whispers around him.

'_Seifer's gay? Really?' _

'_Seifer told Zell he loved him...' _

'_That's so sick...they are faggots...' _

He frowned and stopped walking. Rin turned his head to look at the one who had just called his friends faggots. "What did you say?"

The red head looked up at Rin, a sneer on his face. "I said that your friends are faggots, so what does that make you?"

Rin placed his hands on his hips. "Less homophobic then you."

The other did a step closer and grabbed Rin's collar. "Are you a princess too?" He smirked, holding Rin's chin between his finger and thumb. "So do you like sucking someone?"

Rin glared at him, thought crossing his mind. He couldn't let him know he was scared. "Let's go to your room and find you." He smirked, licking his lips. When he was pushed to the ground he let out a soft yelp.

"Fag!" The red head yelled.

Rin looked up at him and pushed himself up. "What's wrong with liking boys?" He pouted, stepping closer to the other boy. "I bet you thought about it, some sweet little fag down on his knees, taking you in his mouth..." Rin whispered in the other's ear. When he was pushed away again he started laughing.

"I'll make your life and that of your friends so miserable, princess."

Rin watched him leave, biting his lip. Somehow he was sure the boy would keep his promise...

I I I

_**Please review! **_

_Thanks for the reviews: _

_Zell-Sama : Thanks  
Cloti : Yup yup poor Rin. _

_Griever Weapon : Ok more chapters for you!_

_Omega Weapon : Yay yay I want that Seifer plushie insert big puppy dog eyes here _

_Pikinanou : Glad you like it ! _

_Silver Salamander: Yes, there's a lot of melting to do ! And I'll stick with water because slime is a big yuckie! And I'm going to work on the thoughts thing, promise _


	10. Whatever

**Chapter ten**

Rin watched Squall pass their table and sighed, letting his head fall on the table. He wished that for once Squall would see him and talk to him. He did before, or at least a little bit. But now Squall didn't say anything to him, didn't even look at him.

Zell watched him with a pout feeling bad for his friend, sitting next to Seifer, holding his hand underneath the table. He really wanted those two, Rin and Squall, to get along but Squall just ignored him. "It will be all right." He smiled and placed his other hand over Rin's trying to reassure his friend.

Seifer watched silently, more aware of the students around them. They were all watching them, almost glaring. The blonde watched Fuijn and Raijn sitting at their usual table. He was afraid that now he had Zell he had lost his best friends, both of them.

Rin took a sip of his drink rubbing his head. "He's just a big ice prince!" Rin told him and pouted.

Zell watched him and then grinned. "Maybe if Seifer went after Squall with a flamethrower it would met the iciness a little?"

Seifer looked at Zell with wide eyes and Rin spat out his drink, almost choking. "I would pay to see that..." Rin laughed.

The tall blonde shook his head, watching his boyfriend. "No way! I kicked his ass, that's enough from my part."

Rin couldn't stop laughing.

"Rin..."

The raven haired boy stopped laughing as he looked up to see who was saying his name. He blinked a couple of times, his mouth hanging open. "Squall..." He whispered the name, nervous.

Squall looked at Seifer for a second, receiving a grin. Then he sighed, remembering the talk he had with Seifer. Seifer wanted him to ask out Rin. He crossed his arms, searching for words. "Want to go to Balamb, tonight?" He asked then, receiving a gasp from both Zell and Rin while Seifer just looked at him.

Rin nodded happily, grinning. "Of course."

Squall nodded and then left without a word.

_**---**_

Seifer watched the brunette. "Good, now you better make this date worth it." 

"Whatever..." Squall placed his hand on his hip, sighing.

Seifer pushed him against the wall. "And you better talk to him too, none of this 'whatever' and silent shit, all right?"

"Sure." Squall muttered, pushing himself away from the wall.

Seifer smirked. "Good."

_**---**_

Zell was lying on Rin's bed, watching the boy search around for clothes to wear that night. "Why are you making such a fuss, just wear what you always wear."

"I can't!" Rin beamed. "What if he takes this date very seriously, I have to look my best." He turned to show Zell some khaki pants and a white button up shirt. "What do you think?"

Zell watched his friend and let out a sigh. "Great."

"Just great, or super great?" He asked. Rin really wanted to look his best for the date. If Squall took it seriously he couldn't wear his usual clothes, he could hurt Squall's feelings if he did. And he wanted to look his best for Squall anyways. It wasn't just any date, it was probably the most important date in his whole life.

"Super great." Zell decided. He was afraid Rin would get hurt tonight because something just wasn't right. Why would Squall come to Rin like this if he was so distant before?

"Great!" Rin smiled and threw his shirt against Zell. "Don't sulk, I didn't sulk when you and Seifer got it on."

Zell raised a brow. "Actually you did sulk..."

"Nu-uh." Rin shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

The blonde sat up. " 'I'm sad and you are happy, not fair.' remember something like that?"

Rin shook his head. "Nope, not trying to remember..."

Zell let himself fall back and laughed. "You are so weird!"

"Thank you." Rin grinned. He ran to the bed and jumped on it, lying down next to Zell, watching the blonde with a smile on his lips. "I'm so happy Zell." He whispered.

Zell turned his head to look at Rin. "I know." _'I'm just so afraid you will get hurt tonight...' _He added silently inside his head.

I I I

_**Please review! Sorry for the short chapter but I want the date to be a different chapter. Hope you guys don't mind!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Silver Salamander: Nope no slime Weehee I wan't Seifer running after Squall, that would be fun! Yay yay A real-Squall drooling Don't you think the flamethrower parts is nice I had to use it, it was cool Hope you don't mind!_

**For the first time I notice I lost my discl. and warning --;; But everyone knows it's yaoi by now and it belongs Square anyways  
**


	11. The date

**Chapter eleven**

Squall waited for Rin, leaning against the gate. When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned his head to look at Rin. "Ready?"

Rin nodded, biting his lip. "Yes." He whispered, smiling a little.

The brunette nodded and started walking. Rin followed quickly. The raven haired boy was a little dissapointed to see that Squall was wearing his usual attire and didn't look all that happy with the date they were on. "Um, so, where are we going?"

Squall shrugged. "Don't care..."

Rin watched him silently before sighing and following Squall. The rest of the walk to Balamb was quiet. Both deep in though.

Squall stopped walking. "Here." He muttered and opened the door for Rin. It was a small restaurant.

Rin stepped inside and looked around, smiling. "Wow." The restaurant was small and cozy.

"You like it?" Squall asked softly, standing behind him.

Rin nodded. "I love it..." Squall passed him and walked to a table in the corner. He sat down waiting for Rin to join him, which he did quickly. "Thank you for taking me here." Rin smiled.

Squall just nodded.

_**---**_

"You did what!" Zell yelled, watching Seifer.

Seifer sat on his bed, watching the blonde who was standing in front of him. "I told Squall to go out-"

"I heard you the first time Seifer." Zell hissed.

The blonde sighed, looking at the pacing boy. "At least Rin is happy now."

"But it's not real!" Zell yelled, burrying his head in his hands while he let out a moan. "Squall doesn't want to date him, you just told him to date Rin."

Seifer bit his lip. "I just wanted Rin to be happy because that would make you happy."

Zell let his hands fall back to his sides and watched Seifer, a smile pulling at his lips. "I'm mad at you," Zell started and walked over to Seifer. He kissed the blonde on the bed and then pulled back, grinning. "But at least you did it for me..."

Seifer smiled.

"But I'm still mad!" Zell said, making sure Seifer knew he really was mad at his boyfriend.

Seifer let out a laugh. "I know Zell."

"Good...should we rescue Rin?"

The taller blonde shook his head. "Let's have fun ourselves..." He whispered in Zell's ear and then kissed the boy's cheek.

Zell's eyes lit up. "Sounds like a very good idea, but I'm still mad..."

_**---**_

Squall hadn't said a word to him since the moment they arrived. Rin was playing with his food, watching it roll from one side to the other side of the plate while Squall hadn't eaten much at all. Every once in a while he looked up at Squall but the brunette just turned away. Rin frowned and took a bite. He didn't understand why Squall would want on a date and then say nothing to him, nothing at all.

He leaned back and grabbed his soda, taking a sip. When he placed his glass back on the table he placed his hands in his lap. "Are you going to talk to me?" He whispered, partly hoping Squall hadn't heard him.

"I have nothing to say." Squall replied.

Rin sighed, watching him. "Then why are we here?"

Squall looked up at him. "Because Seifer asked me too."

Rin frowned, the world around him breaking. "W-what?" His voice was unsteady. Rin's hands were shaking while he watched the silent brunette sitting across from him.

"Seifer asked me too because you like me."

The boy pushed himself up from his chair, blinking to keep the stinging in his eyes away. "I feel so stupid, I'm sorry."

Squall watched. "Sit down, eat your food."

Rin sat down, watching Squall. "If you want me to leave I understand."

"Eat your food." Squall said again, not looking up from his plate.

Rin frowned but nodded and picked up his fork.

After they finished Rin went outside, waiting for Squall who was paying. He turned when he heard Squall. "I'm sorry about Seifer..." Rin whispered, watching Squall.

Squall looked up at Rin and shrugged. "It's fine..."

"No it isn't," Rin started, looking away. "I feel so stupid, I should accept the fact that you just don't like me..."

Squall sighed, crossing his arms. They stood there for a while, Rin looking away because he was afraid to look at Squall. "Let's go." The brunette muttered after a while.

Rin looked up at him and nodded. The way back was also quiet but this time Rin didn't care. At least he had been honest with Squall and he had to accept he had no chance, he would probably never have one. When they reached Garden again Rin heard Squall's voice breaking his thoughts.

"Bye."

Rin bit his lip, not sure if he would try or not. "Wait..."

Squall turned around, crossing his ams. "What?"

"Would you like to come to my room and hang, as friends?" He asked, watching Squall.

The brunette shrugged. "Whatever..."

"Does that mean yes?" Rin whispered, biting his lip while he crossed his fingers behind his back.

Squall started walking away. "Yes."

_**---**_

Seifer looked at the blonde next to him. He played with a strand of Zell's hair, thinking about Fuijn and Raijn.

"What are you thinking about?" Zell asked softly.

Seifer blinked, smiling at Zell. He leaned down and kissed Zell's forehead. "Nothing."

Zell pouted. "Don't lie," He started. "I know that look."

Seifer couldn't help but smile a little. "Just thinking about Fuijn and Raijn."

"You should talk to them." Zell decided, brushing his hand over Seifer's cheek.

The other blonde shrugged, not sure what to say.

"Why are you so afraid of talking to them?"

Seifer shrugged again. "Afraid of their reaction..."

"Towards us?" Zell asked softly, a confused frown playing on his pale face.

"Something like that..."

"Oh." Zell whispered. "Well, if they think it's wrong and won't be able to accept us then they weren't your friends to begin with."

Seifer raised a brow, grinning. "I've never heard you say something that serious before."

"I know, it's very un-me-like."

Seifer laughed. "Well your choice of words is still bad."

"Hey!" Zell gave him a playfull punch. "Don't joke about that."

Seifer rubbed his chest, acting like it had really hurt. "I'm not, honest."

"Good." Zell whispered, grinning. "Talk to them..." He said then, turning serious.

Seifer nodded and kissed Zell. "I will."

I I I

_**Please review!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Eiphes: glad you like it!  
__Hikari Heijin: Thanks  
__Silver Salamander: Yay glad you don't mind!  
__  
I need a name for my story I feel so sad... I can't think of one ! . meeeeh..... so anyone with ideas ?? they are welcomed and you get a cookie! You can find the summary in my profile if you decide to help me. Thanks thanks thanks!_


	12. A talking Squall is funny

**Chapter twelve**

Until Zell and Seifer decided to enter the cafeteria it had been quiet. When the blondes entered everyone started whispering to each other but you could clearly hear it was about the relationship of Zell and Seifer.

Zell rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to find Rin."

Seifer nodded. "I'm going to talk to Fuijn and Raijn." The taller blonde started to walk away after he spotted his friends sitting at their usual table. Zell walked over to Rin and sat down across from him, tapping him on his head. "Hey."

Rin looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"So how did it go?" Zell asked then, watching Rin with interest. He really wanted to know what had happened on the date, keeping his fingers crossed that everything had gone fine now he knew that Seifer had told Squall to do it.

"Well except for finding out your boyfriend made Squall ask me out everything went just fine."

Zell bit his lip. "So you know huh?"

Rin nodded and sighed. "Squall told me himself, I felt like a complete dork."

"Sorry."

The other boy shook his head. "It's ok Zell, we had a fun time anyways."

"Really?" Zell raised a brow, confused. "You aren't joking are you?" When Rin shook his head Zell couldn't help but grin. "So, what happened?"

Rin giggled, leaning closer to Zell. "We went to my room and talked, can you believe it." He beamed. "I talked to Squall!"

Zell frowned, tapping his fingers on the table. "You...talked? That's all?"

The other nodded happily.

"Talked..." Zell looked at him for a minute and then he started laughing, startling some of the students sitting close to them.

Rin pouted. "What?" He asked, sitting back.

"You talked!" Zell laughed and didn't stop while Rin glared at him.

_**---**_

Seifer stopped when he had reached the table Fuijn and Raijn were sitting. "Hey guys..."

Fuijn looked up and stared at him, a small smile on her lips. "Look who finally decided to talk to us." She punched Raijn who was eating.

The tanned man looked up and watched Seifer, his mouth full. "Yo Seif." He muttered.

Seifer sat down and watched the two. "So, I guess you know all ready..."

"Yes Seifer, we know..." Fuijn looked at him and then smiled. "I thought Raijn would've been the first one to come out of the closet..."

Raijn looked up and raised a brow. "I'm not gay, ya know."

Seifer watched the two in silence, a smirk on his lips.

"You listen to shittty music." Fuijn decided.

Raijn swallowed, coughing. "Julia Heartilly is not shitty, it's called beautiful and-."

"It's called girly." Fuijn interuppted.

The tanned man took a sip of his soda, trying to think of a come back. "You have no music taste, ya know." He mumbled, ignoreing her.

Fuijn turned to look at Seifer again. "It's a shame though..."

Seifer frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"Never mind." Fuijn looked away.

"So, is he good in bed?" Raijn asked, trying to stop the uncomfortable silence.

Fuijn almost choked in her soda. "What kind of question is that!" She practicly screamed while spitting fire. "IDIOT!"

Seifer started laughing, glad his friends didn't hate him or thought differently of him now he had a relationship with Zell. He smiled, thinking how strange it sounded to him. He was in a relationship with Zell Dincht, the chicken-wuss was his boyfriend.

Fuijn punched Raijn again, her cheeks flushed from anger. "RAIJN, IDIOT!"

Raijn tried to hide underneath the table, almost pouting. "Don't hurt me Fu, I don't like it when you act like a bitch, ya know."

The woman grabbed Raijn's collar and pulled him up. She calmed down slightly and sighed. "I'm fine again, but you are still an idiot."

"I just asked if Zell was a good-"

"Shut up Raijn!" Fuijn cried.

Seifer eyed Raijn and then smirked. "Well he is pretty go-"

Fuijn covered her ear. "Not listening!"

Seifer smiled and saw Zell and Rin sitting together and then he looked at Fuijn and Raijn again. He was glad things were back to normal. "Wanne sit with Zell and Rin, they are pretty cool."

Fuijn nodded and got up. "Move your ass, Raijn."

_**---**_

Zell blushed when he felt Seifer pick him up and place Zell in his lap. "What are you doing?" Zell whispered. 

Seifer grinned, kissing the back of Zell's neck. "Giving attention to my boyfriend." Then he turned to look at Rin. "How did your date go?"

"He knows." Zell mumbled.

Rin nodded in agreement. "I know."

"Know what?" Seifer asked, trying to act innocent.

Rin rolled his eyes, sighing. "I know you made Squall date me."

"Oh..." Seifer smirked. "Well did you have fun anyways?"

The boy nodded, grinning. "We talked!"

Seifer raised a brow and covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh. "You talked?"

Rin nodded, smiling. His smile faded when Seifer, Fuijn and Raijn started laughing. "What!" Rin pouted. "Is that so strange?"

Zell sighed, looking at Seifer over his shoulder. "Squall talking gets these kind of reactions..."

Rin just pouted, watching the others laugh.

I I I

_**Please review!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Griever Weapon : I hope they are gonna go kissy kissy but we shall see!  
Cloti : I'm glad you like Rin and Squall. It's always good when people like your OCC's, I'm so happy right now!  
Hikari Heijin : Thanks!  
__Silver Salamander: Yay yay no water attacks! . I should shut up and give you ideas....  
__All of you : Thanks for helping on the name! You can read the story (there I go shamelessy promoting my story...I really have no shame sigh) it just doesn't have a title yet  
_

_**Question: **Does someone know the key game ? Quick explanation: The key game is basically a game where a bunch of fic writer/or artist get together and write a story or draw a picture about a 'Key'. A slave in captivity in a palace. Well I want to start a unofficial key game. I'd like to write about a key myself and need at least 3 people to join me. If you want to please say so in a review or email me : lisa.withoosplanet.nl.  
__Keep in mind of course it's yaoi/slash what else! _


	13. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 13**

Rin looked at the blonde in front of him, playing with his lower lip between his teeth. "I wonder if I'm going to make it." He whispered, wondering about the mission they needed to do for their SeeD exam.

Zell shrugged. "I almost failed with the written test..." He crossed his arms, uncomfortable. The blonde felt Seifer lean close to him. "I really want to pass." He muttered, looking at Seifer next to him.

Seifer nodded in agreement, all though it wasn't Seifer's first time. "You'll pass, don't worry babe."

Rin pouted, leaning his hand in his hands. "I won't, I'm to nervous."

Both blondes watched him, frowning. "Don't think that Rin." Zell leaned over the table and patted on Rin's head, trying to comfort the raven haired boy a little. "You will make it, I'm sure of it."

Rin smiled at them, trying to act like he trusted them, but he was sure he wouldn't make it. He watched the two blondes in front of him and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, he wanted to have what they had with Squall. But he knew that wouldn't happen, not really. All though he talked much more to Squall then he had before there was no feeling between them, at least not from Squall's side.

Zell grinned, tapping on Rin's pale hand when he noticed Squall looking around in the cafeteria. When he caught Rin's attention he pointed towards the brunette, an amused grin on his face.

"Oh..." Rin breathed and wrinkled his nose.

"He's probably looking for you." Zell decided and bounced in his seat. "Did you two kiss all ready?"

Rin made a face, not amused by Zell's joke. "Shut up Zell." He pouted and got up, walking over to Squall. The brunette noticed him and gave a faint smile. When Rin reached Squall he smiled, unsure what to say.

"I need to talk to you." Squall said and grabbed Rin's hand, pulling the boy out of the cafeteria.

III 

Rin felt himself being pushed on the couch and frowned, watching Squall silently. "What's wrong?"

Squall sat down next to him and wasn't sure how to start. "Rin, I like you." He said then, watching for a hint of emotion on the boy's face. When he saw Rin smile brightly he looked away. "And I know you like me..."

Rin nodded in agreement, his stomach turning, he felt nervous, waiting for Squall to tell him the words. When Squall looked at him again his smile started to fade a little, taken aback by the serious and emotionless look that played on the brunette's face in front of him.

"But in this business there is no place for emotions and feelings," He told Rin, watching the boy's happy face turn into a hurt one. "Do you understand what I'm saying Rin?"

Rin looked at his hands, tears burning at the back of his eyes. He closed them for a minute, letting out a lost and heavy sigh. When he looked at Squall again he tried to smile but it failed. "I understand." Rin told him, his voice shaking with emotion. "You hide behind that stupid mask of yours..." Rin continued, getting up. "Why?"

"I don't hide behind a mask." Squall breathed.

Rin shook his head, pain shooting through his whole body. A tears slid down his face while he looked at the brunette, his secret love. "Yes you do, and one day someone will break it....and you won't be able fix it." He hissed the last words.

Squall looked up at him, lost in his own emotion. He stood up and took Rin in his arms, ignoring the balled fists that were hitting him softly. "I'm sorry Rin." He whispered softly, closing his eyes.

"No you aren't." Rin whispered back, leaning his head against Squall's chest. He looked up and kissed Squall on his lips while he pushed Squall's arms away from around him. "I love you." He told Squall and then left before Squall could give him an anwser.

Squall watched Rin leave. When he heard the door close behind the boy he closed his eyes. "I love you too." But the words were unheard.

III 

Zell opened his eyes, lying next to Seifer on his bed. "Do you think we will always be together?"

Seifer's eyes shot open but he didn't look at Zell. He thought for a while, watching the ceiling. "I don't know, I hope so."

The smaller blonde smiled. "I love you Seifer." He felt Seifer shift on the bed and soon Seifer was hanging above him, looking down at Zell with a large smile on his face.

"And I love you Zell." Seifer said and kissed the top of Zell's head.

Zell closed his eyes, still smiling. "What will happen to us after the exam?"

"I don't know." Seifer replied honestly. "Maybe we will stay together."

The blonde nodded. His smile faded when he remembered the students who were against their relationship. "Do you think we should act like we used to in public?" He asked softly, hoping Seifer would say 'no'. But he knew Seifer would agree that they had to try and go back to their old roles.

"Maybe we should, it will safe us trouble in the future." Seifer hated to go back and act like he hated Zell but if it would keep Zell safe, he would do it. "But I want you to remember that I love you."

"I will." Zell grinned and pulled Seifer close, the tips of their noses touching. "And you have to remember that I will always love you."

When they heard the door slam both shot up.

"I hate him!"

Zell raised a brow when he heard Rin's voice. "Rin?"

Rin stepped inside Zell's room, his eyes red and puffy, he was still crying. "I don't hate him, I love him." Rin pouted. "But he doesn't love me..." The boy sat down on the bed, looking at the two blondes who were now sitting next to each other. "I don't think he even want to stay friend with me." He whispered the last part, shocking himself with the words.

Zell pouted, looking at his friend. "He does like you Rin, maybe he just doesn't know how to show you."

Seifer got up from the bed. Zell and Rin looked at him with questioning eyes. "I'll be back soon babe, sorry about this Rin."

Rin tried to smile and nodded. "Thanks Seifer." His words were shaking again.

Seifer made his way out of the dorm room, in search of a certain brunette. When a students passed him he asked where Squall was, the student told him he saw Squall walking to the gates and so Seifer made his way outside.

III 

Squall stopped walking when he heard a familiar voice. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "What do you want Seifer?" He asked, placing his hand on his hip.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt Rin's feelings."

The brunette crossed his arms. "Leave me alone Seifer." He turned and started to walk away.

"You are so fucked Squall, you owe me a fight now."

When Squall heard this he smirked and turned around, drawing his weapon. He was suppose to go to the fire cavern, but this could be a good work-out. "Let's hurry up then."

"I'm so going to kill you for hurting Rin..." Seifer muttered, drawing Hyperion. "And don't ever come near him again," Seifer decided. "you have hurt him enough all ready..."

Squall nodded in agreement, knowing he had hurt the boy all though he hadn't wanted to.

I I I

_**Please review!  
**__Thanks for the reviews:  
__Silver Salamander: Yay yay, no water >.  
__Lovelove-chan :  
__Cloti : Thanks!  
__Griever Weapon: Thanks  
__Hikari Heijin : I'm glad you like this story! _

_Awww the last chapters ! I hope you all liked the story, I know I did.  
__It ends where the game starts. Now we know why Seifer kicked Squall's ass  
__This time there won't be a sequel but I'll probably start writing a new story soon  
__So look for it !  
_


End file.
